


This feels like falling in love

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, In which Lydia is me when it comes to how she watched Star Wars, Romance, Stydia Secret Santa 2018, blind date au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Lydia does it for Allison, but don't be mistaken.Lydia hates blind dates.





	This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slowburnotptrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, HAPPY TUESDAY!
> 
> This work is for the Stydia Secret Santa 2018 and I absolutely loved writing this, not only because this idea fell from heaven but because I got to do for someone I love so much!
> 
> Even though I told her I got someone else and my anon asks for her might've made her think she'd also get a fanart (I'M SORRY), I feel like this fic is going to show her how much I love her and maybe she'll forgive me for getting her hopes up.
> 
> (sorta)
> 
> This gift is for someone who's been my friend for a long time and she's the ray of sunshine everyone needs in their life. She's always there making sure you're okay, she's supporting you no matter what and cheering you on your accomplishments and hating everyone you hate just because. She's the reason why I considered writing two different fics just in case she asked me to read it beforehand and I couldn't show her the real thing. She's the queen of angst and has the patience of an angel for photoshop that I don't have and she makes the most beautiful gifsets and writes the saddest fics ever, and I love her for it. She's the one who told me that "we gonna be fake bitches when we get our presents even if we didn't like them" so, trusting your word, please be the fakest bitch ever when telling me you loved this (especially if you don't).
> 
> To a great friend.
> 
> To an okay daughter.
> 
> To a Ryan dick's lover.
> 
> To Farah, the funniest, smartest, kindest bitch out there. I love you, honey!
> 
> -
> 
> Huge thanks to the amazing Sabrina who made me watch Star Wars for fic accuracy and made me fall in love with it in the process. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this and tell me if you liked it.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Tuesday!

Lydia didn’t do blind dates. Ever.

It’s important that people know that about her. She hated the small talk, the fact that other people knew who you were supposed to meet and yet, you didn’t. Everyone seemed to think that that one person was “the perfect one for you” and every time she wondered if that person truly knew her.

That’s why every time someone tried to fix her up, she would politely decline and tell them blind dates weren’t for her.

But when her best friend, Allison, was the one who  _ swore _ she found Lydia’s perfect match, it’s harder to say no.

“C’mon, Lydia, you can trust me. He’s perfect for you!”

“You haven’t even met him,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Your friend tells you  _ one _ story about a guy she knows and you think he’s the one for me.”

“He’s the star of the lacrosse team with a great taste for fine clothing and he’s also double majoring.” She poked Lydia. “He’s exactly your type: smart, athletic and with good taste.”

Allison had a point, she thought. At least the guy sounded like her type, which was more than she could say about the last three people someone tried to set her up with.

However.

“I don’t do blind dates, you know that.” Lydia looked at Allison with a pointed look. “Do you remember the guy with a beard? He was shorter than me and looked like he never heard of flossing.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“And then there was the girl with the pink hair…”

“She was gorgeous, I remember her picture.”

“And yet, she told me that bisexuality wasn’t a thing and that I was just trying to hide the fact that I was gay.”

“Yeah, but that was people who didn’t know you. I do. I know what you like and I know you’ll like this one.” 

_ “Fine,” _ she agreed, unhappily. “One date. And when this goes terribly wrong, you will never bring up blind date ever again. Agreed?”

“Yes, fine, whatever,” her attention wasn’t on Lydia anymore, but rather on her phone where Lydia assumed she was confirming the date with whomever Allison had chosen for her.

The things she did for her best friend.

 

Not being particularly excited for the date, Lydia had decided to put the minimum effort possible on her appearance that night. It didn’t mean she showed up in the restaurant they’d meet wearing sweatpants, Lydia would never let anyone see her  _ that _ comfortable in public. She’d chosen a simple flared black dress and heels. Her hair was in a loose braid and the makeup had been to a minimum, with the exception of her very red lips.

Her hope was that whenever the guy she was meeting with saw her, he’d be unimpressed by her, once it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Not if Allison’s friend oversold her as much as Lydia suspected her best friend did with him.

Allison thought it would make things more interesting if the blind date was truly blind. Neither of them had shown a picture of their dates or said a name and Lydia could see a hundred different ways this could go wrong. She was informed that the guy knew what she was wearing and that she was a redhead, so he’d be able to identify her.

As she sat at the bar, with a glass of wine in hand waiting for her late date, it occurred to her the possibility of being stood up. And as much as she didn’t want to be there, the mere thought of her date not showing up at all was unbelievably insulting. One thing was she standing someone up (something she considered before arriving at the restaurant but gave up on because of Allison) but being left alone without a call or a text?

She was going to murder her best friend if that happened.

“Uh, excuse me?” A voice behind her got her attention. A tall lean man, easily the same age as her, stood next to her with a nervous smile. He was attractive, she admitted, admiring him. His whiskey eyes were as much inviting as his lips and she noticed his button-down shirt fit quite well on his body, although not looking like an athlete’s body like Allison mentioned. 

“Yes?”

“This is awkward but, are you the woman I'm supposed to have a blind date with?”

“I suppose I am,” she offered her hand. “I’m Lydia. Lydia Martin.”

“Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski,” he held her hand awkwardly. “That’s, uh, my name. Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Yeah, I think I got that,” Lydia smiled politely.

“Sorry, I’m just… surprised, I guess.” She raised her brows, confused. “I was just not expecting… you know,  _ you.”  _ Lydia nodded, not surprised. That was exactly what she was expecting and if things stayed in that path, she’d be out of that date in less than an hour. “Oh,  _ no,  _ that’s not what I meant!”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I…” he blushed, avoiding her eyes. “My friend really downplayed how pretty you are. Well, not pretty.  _ Beautiful. _ ”

_ That was not in the plans, _ Lydia thought.

“Oh,” she was surprised. Lydia had no idea how to react to his ramble. It wasn’t the most original one if she was being honest, but until it came out of his mouth, she didn’t think she’d ever heard such honesty. Stiles wasn’t even trying to make a pass at her, it looked like his mouth had all the control. “Thank you.”

“We’re ready for you,” the hostess said next to them. Stiles seemed relieved she had interrupted his rambling. They walked in silence to one of the tables set next to the window, being left with the menus and ordering their drink choices.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. “I’m not… great at this, you know, blind dates.”

“That’s fine, I’m not either.”

“I didn’t say all those stuff to make you uncomfortable either,” he cleared his throat. “My mouth and my brain are just not synchronized and I usually depend on someone telling me to shut up when I go too far. Feel free to do that, by the way.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, just taken by surprise.”

“So what about we start over?” He asks, with a friendly smile while their drinks are being served. “You know, we forget everything our friends told about each other and start new?”

“Sounds good,” Lydia thanked the waiter and took a sip of her wine. “So, Stiles. That’s an unusual name.”

“It’s a nickname, actually. My name is Polish and I couldn’t pronounce or write when I was a kid, hence the nickname.” He shrugged. “No one actually called me by my first name either.”

“Do I get to know the name?”

“That’s something I save for the eighth-date, I’m afraid.” He smiled into his glass. “Can’t risk someone laughing at me that early in getting to know me.”

“Fair enough. You need to make sure they laugh at you for things other than your name.” She smiled. “I respect that.”

The waiter came to their table and took their orders.

“Now it’s your turn.”

“Well, I don’t have a Polish name that I refuse to tell people just to keep the mystery,” he grinned, “but I’m actually not from Boston. I moved here for college with my best friend and that’s just about the best decision I’ve made.”

“Nice, where are you originally from?”

“California.” His eyes sparkled. “What?”

“California,” Stiles repeats, his eyes focused on his wine, but Lydia couldn’t stop looking at his face. From the description Allison had given her, he wasn’t what she had imagined. “So did I. I’m from Beacon Hills.”

“San Francisco, born and raised.”

“Nice. I’ve been there a couple of times, but I’m much more of a small town kind of guy, I guess.”

“I can see the appeal. It’s calmer, fewer people and everything is near.”

“Well, yes, but let’s not oversell it,” he said, taking a sip of his wine. “Having fewer people in a town is code to having everyone know you and keep watch on everything you do. Especially if you’re the Sheriff’s kid.”

“Oh, so popular guy couldn’t handle a bit of attention, huh?” Stiles snorted. “What?”

“I don’t think I’d qualify for the popular one, to be honest.”

“Athletes usually are.”

_ “Good _ athletes are. I was the one making sure no one stole the bench in every game.” The waiter came back to their table and served the food, interrupting his answer.

Lydia was a little confused by what Stiles was saying. Either he lied to people about his achievements or Allison’s friend was unbelievably misled by him.

“What about you?”

She blinked a few times.

“I wasn’t a jock if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, I mean, what was your thing in High School?”

“I was the popular one and the smart one,” she shrugged. “Amazing how high school definitions doesn’t lead you anywhere.”

“Well, that depends. The obnoxious kid who wore scarves in California is still obnoxious, but in France.” He looked at her, with a soft smile on his lips. “You seem to be doing just fine.”

“Some people are just that lucky,” she answered.

“What are you majoring at, again?”

“I’m double majoring in Mathematics and Brain and Cognitive Sciences at MIT.” Stiles blinked, clearly surprised. “What?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“Let me guess, you think I don’t look smart enough to do either.” She raised her brows, defying him. That was more what she was originally expecting and if he just agreed with her, she could just go home faster than anticipating. But, for some reason, she hoped he didn’t.

_ “No!”  _ Stiles quickly said, scratching his neck, “it’s just that I think my friend told me you were majoring in English at Northeastern, you know, where I go.”

Now that made Lydia freeze for a second. One thing is someone being oversold regarding appearances or accomplishments for a date. But to be this far off, where they didn’t even get their majors informed right? That was just not common at all.

“Does your friend go to BU?” Lydia asked. “My friend knows her from there.”

“My friend does go to BU, but he’s a guy named Scott.” Stiles started to realize what was happening too. The fact that his appearance didn’t match what Allison briefly told her or the fact that he didn’t go to the same school Allison did and his friend being a guy meant only one thing.

This wasn’t the guy she was supposed to meet tonight.

“So, you’re not the one with a lacrosse scholarship and you don’t have two majors?”

“No, I suck at lacrosse and I only study one thing,” Stiles moved on his chair, uncomfortable. “And that probably means you’re not a musician, right?”

“Yeah,” Lydia looked at the bar and there wasn’t anyone else that could possibly be her date, just a couple of older couples having nice conversation. Of all the possibilities of how this would end up, she not meeting her date was the last thing she thought it would happen.

“I completely understand if you want to go,” Stiles said, avoiding her eyes. “I mean, I’m not the one you thought you were meeting and, even though I didn’t know either, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or unsafe.”

“Thank you,” she nodded but didn’t move. “This is actually a common mistake when neither of us knows our dates’ name.”

“If we think about it, this is all our friends’ fault,” he smiled, “I mean, how can they assume we’re the only ones in a blind date tonight?”

“This will be a great guilt trip for my best friend never do this again.” Lydia took a bite of her food. “I mean, no offense, but you could easily be a murderer.”

“Right back at you!” Lydia raised her brows, defiantly. “Don’t think women can’t be murderers as well. I am a criminology major and the number of black widow cases I found are impressive.”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

“Well, first of all, they tend to murder people closest to them. We just met.” Stiles started, “they usually act out of anger, sociopath tendencies or financial gain. You don’t seem angry about the fact I’m your wrong date, just surprised. I’m sorry to tell you, but murdering me wouldn’t make a difference on financial gain so we can rule that out too. And regarding about the sociopath tendencies, you said you were the popular one back in High School. Usually, sociopaths are antisocial.”

“Sociopaths are great liars, so what makes you think I didn’t lie to you about me being popular in High School?” Lydia smiled, taking a sip of her wine. “You said it yourself, we just met. You don’t know me well enough to know for sure I am or not a sociopath.”

Stiles opened a smile at Lydia.

“Math and Brain and Cognitive Sciences, right?” Lydia nodded. “Lydia Martin, you are something.”

 

The night had progressed smoothly after that.

After the one hour mark on their date, Lydia should’ve cut the date short and go home, like she planned. But Lydia found Stiles’ company so entertaining, she didn’t even realize the time until the waitress brought the check.

When Stiles offered to drive her home, declining it never crossed her mind.

“Thank you for walking me home,” Lydia said, stopping in front of her building. Stiles smiled at her and, for a second, she could feel her heart skip a beat. 

“No problem, really,” he looked to the door and back at her, a little unsure on what to do. “Uh, sorry again for the confusion… Your night would’ve probably been better with the guy you described. He sounds a lot more fun than me.”

“But then I’d never heard the story about your brief internet fame over the Spice Girls and that’d be a shame.”

“You’re going to look for it when you get home, aren’t you?” His face was flushed, but the smile never left his lips.

_ “Maybe,”  _ she took a step closer without realizing. There was nothing alarming about the distance between them, and Lydia wasn’t sure if it was the wine from earlier, but she felt like there was something pulling her closer to him. “You have my number, you could make it so much easier for me if you just sent me the link.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He asked, smirking. “I don’t want to rob you the high of the chase.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Lydia didn’t know if it was the proximity or the banter between them, but as they looked at each other in silence, she felt the air change. It wasn’t funny anymore, the smiles in their face might say otherwise, but the way Stiles was looking at her eyes, there was something  _ more. _

This time, he was the one to take a step closer. It was almost unnoticeable, but she could feel the hot breath against her cheek. 

Lydia initially agreed to a blind date because of Allison, but she had already planned how the evening would end: a hug, at best, and a clear statement that they should be friends.

But that night with Stiles, even though it started completely wrong, was fun. She laughed more than she had in a while, it was comfortable talking with him, knowing he was listening to every word she said and even finding many things in common with someone who seemed so different from her.

And as their faces slowly came together, Lydia could feel her heart beat fast in her ears. The feeling right before the first kiss with someone was filling her body and it was  _ exciting. _

His nose gently touched hers and as soon as she started closing her eyes, ready to feel Stiles’s lips against hers, her phone ranged.

It took a few seconds for Lydia to realize what had happened, to realize that the muffled sound coming from her purse was her phone and, by that time, Stiles was already three steps far away from her. Without looking at him, she grabbed her phone, to see Allison’s photo filling her screen.

“Yes, Allison?”

“Oh, thank  _ God! _ ” She said and Lydia could hear the worry in her voice. “Are you ok? Where are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m right downstairs about to get in,” she glanced over Stiles, who showed her a shy smile. “Why? What happened?”

“Well, my friend texted me saying her friend didn’t find you so he assumed you stood him up and met someone else instead.” Lydia closed her eyes. She had forgotten to text Allison and let her know about the turn of events of the night. “What happened? Didn’t you go?”

“I’ll explain when I get home. Just give me five.” She hung up before Allison could say anything else. Lydia looked at Stiles. “I’m sorry, my roommate found out about the wrong date thing and got worried.”

“Oh,” he nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

“I should get in,” she pointed at the door, taking a step back. As much as she wanted to continue where they stopped, almost as much as he seemed to want it as well, the moment had passed and the awkwardness prevailed. “Thank you again for, you know…”

“Being the wrong date?” He shrugged, “anytime.”

As soon as she closed her apartment’s door behind her and Allison started to ask a million questions, she felt her phone vibrate in her hands with a message of Stiles.

**Stiles:** [ https://youtu.be/VC4ekS7OMlo ](https://youtu.be/VC4ekS7OMlo)

**Stiles:**  who needs the high of the chase when you have a whole video about me living my best spice girls life?

“So I take by that smile that your night wasn’t that bad after all.”

“No,” she answered, looking at her friend. “It wasn’t.”

 

“I still don’t understand. Is your father moving to France permanently because of a job offer or just because he feels like it?”

“Both, kinda,” Allison answered. “Our family originally came from France, so we have a lot of connections there that are interested in having him as a business partner and ever since my mom died, he just doesn’t like living here anymore.”

“But  _ you’re _ here.” Lydia looked at her friend through the mirror. She was helping Allison get ready to meet her dad for dinner and a musical afterward. “He can’t just… leave you like that.”

“He’s not leaving me,” Allison said softly. “He’ll come back here all the time to see me and I’ll fly to France on vacations. Plus,” she added, “it was kind of my idea.”

“What you mean?”

“Whenever I see him he’s so… sad. It’s like the only reason he’s put together is me and even so, that’s not a pretty picture. You remember the last time he came over.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. Lydia knew Allison’s family since high school and even though she didn’t quite understand her mother, there was never a doubt her father loved her. When she died, it was like he was sleepwalking and every time Lydia saw him it seemed like nothing could make him the way he was before.

“So when he mentioned about going to France to see one of his old business friends and how he offered him an opportunity, I told him to take it.” Allison smiled. “Plus, it’s France. There’s nothing France won’t heal, right?”

“If you say so,” she answered, smiling.

“So, what about you?” Allison asked while Lydia finished curling her hair. “Are you going out tonight?”

“No, why?” Lydia put the curling iron down, running her finger through Allison’s hair. 

“You took a shower and put on a dress. If you’re not going out, why are you not in your pajamas?”

“I’m expecting someone,” Lydia avoided Allison’s eyes through the mirror, taking excessive attention on a curl.

“Who?”

“Nobody, really,” she shrugged. “It’s just Stiles.”

She didn’t need to raise her eyes to know a smug smile rested on Allison’s lips.

“Oh,  _ just _ the guy you almost kissed after swearing blind dates are the worst things ever?” Allison turned back, looking at her. “Why exactly is he coming over when I’m leaving?”

“First of all, blind dates  _ are _ the worst thing ever. What happened the other day was just a margin of error.” Lydia knew Allison wasn’t buying any of that, but that didn’t matter. “And you know we’ve been texting a lot this past week. I mentioned I’ve never seen the whole Star Wars movies and he got offended, so I invited him over to watch it with me.”

“You invited a boy to come around the house when you’re alone to watch a movie?” Lydia could feel her cheeks get warmer. “How… fourteen years old of you.”

“Shut up, it’s not that. This is not a pretense for sex.”

“Of course it isn’t, you were always pretty clear what you wanted out of someone, why would you change that now?”

Allison was right. Even though Lydia actually invited Stiles for a movie, that wasn’t something that had ever happened before. She didn’t have many platonic friends and even so, she couldn’t think of a time where Lydia picked up her phone and asked them to come over for a movie. 

But the thing was: even though she hadn’t thought if she wanted to pursue a romantic or even casual relationship with Stiles, Lydia knew she didn’t want a platonic relationship with him either.

“Okay, I need to go now or I’ll be late,” Allison grabbed her purse and kissed Lydia’s cheek. “Put a sock on the door in case I’m wrong.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “send my love to your dad.”

 

When he knocked on her door half an hour later, it took Lydia a second to answer the door. Allison’s words were sealed on her mind. Tonight was going to be unpredictable and she hated that. Even though the intent of sex wasn’t anywhere near her mind, it might’ve been on Stiles’.

He knocked once more.

It was too late now. 

Seeing Stiles on his pajamas holding a brown bag and a box of DVD’s was not what she was expecting. He opened a smile seeing her before looking at her clothes.

“Why are you wearing a dress?” he inquired. Lydia wanted to laugh.  _ That _ was what’s odd?

“Why are  _ you _ wearing pajamas?” she fired back, stepping aside so he could come in.

“I told you it’s not a movie night if we’re not in our pajamas!” Stiles exclaimed, closing the door behind him. “Otherwise we might as well be on a movie theater.  _ And you agreed!” _

“Ironically, yes,” Lydia answered, holding a smile. “I thought you were joking.”

“I never joke about movie night. Especially when they’re Star Wars themed!” He pointed to his Darth Vader pants.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Fine. You can set your stuff on the couch and I’ll be back in a second.” She couldn’t believe she’d actually change clothes and put on a pajama set to watch a movie with Stiles.

Stiles was something else if she was being honest. Who would show up at someone’s house wearing night clothes?

Lydia looked at her bedroom door and smiled. Stiles was ridiculous and funny and smart in a way she never had before and that was attractive to her. For a split of a second, she didn’t think Allison’s sock in the door idea was so bad.

When she returned to the common area, Stiles was on her sofa, finishing putting the food he brought on the coffee table as the box of DVDs sat next to him. She grabbed it and admired.

“How often do you watch these movies?”

“Every time I’m sick, May 4th, Christmas Eve, whenever I’m bored and every time my best friend doesn’t understand a reference I make, I try to convince him to watch the movie with me.” He looked at her. “It’s been almost twenty years and he never saw  _ one _ movie.”

Lydia sat next to him.

“So, which one you didn’t watch?” He asked, eyeing the box of DVDs in her hands. 

“The first three,” she answered. “ I only saw the other three on TV. And I know they’re allegedly the best ones, but I watched the one with kid Anakin and that was hours of my life I won’t get back.”

“You know there’s a right order to watch these movies, right?” 

“Yes, my friend Kira made that pretty clear to me,” she shrugged. “But it was on TV and I had nothing better to do, so.”

“Those are the times I wish I didn’t want to fight crime and instead work at a network so I can make Star Wars specials in the fucking right order,” Lydia was finding very amusing Stiles’ passion for Stars Wars. She had enjoyed some of the movies just fine, but his excitement about it was on a whole other level. 

“The Phantom Menace, the one with kid Anakin, is the worst one and it requires a bottle of wine with it.” He picked the first movie and handed to Lydia. “You’re going to love it.”

They spent the first half hour of the movie just fine, watching silently and eating one of the many sweets Stiles brought to her house. It was definitely better than the ones she had watched and just being there with him was comforting.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles started to comment on a few scenes but, especially, watch her reaction right before something happened. It was hard to be surprised by a scene when she could see him staring at her, just waiting for her reaction. It was a little bit distracting.

“You know, it’s hard to enjoy the full experience of the movie when you look at me as soon as something big is about to happen,” she said, finally looking at him. 

“I  _ need _ to know if you’re enjoying it!”

“I’ll let you know as soon as the movie is over,” she promised, turning her attention back to the TV with a smile on her lips.

 

“Okay, it’s over,” Stiles turned to Lydia, excited. “What did you think? Did you liked it?”

“I did,” his face got more excited. “It was definitely better than the other ones I’ve watched.”

“Oh, it is, absolutely,” Stiles picked the next movie. “And if you liked New Hope, just you wait to see Empire Strikes Back, I mean, it’s the best movie of the whole franchise.”

“Before we watch that one, I think we should probably order something to eat. I still haven’t eaten dinner.”

“I know a place that serves the best pizza. You up for it?”

“Sure,” she stood up. “I’m just going to wash the candy off my hand while you order.”

As soon as she closed the door of her bathroom, Lydia couldn’t help to look at herself in the mirror to make sure she still looked fine. Lydia tried to ignore Allison’s voice in the back of her mind, insinuating something was going to happen, she didn’t want her best friend to be right.

The plan wasn’t to get him here for something more to happen… But that wasn’t a bad idea either. The night had been fun, she felt comfortable around him and that wasn’t something it came easily for her. 

She washed her hands and ran her fingers through her curls before returning to the living room. Stiles was picking up the candy wrappers they consumed during the movie and was still not aware she had come back from the bathroom.

Lydia took that time to admire him once more. He was sweet, cute, smart and funny. Was it such a bad idea not making a move?

“Hey,” Stiles said, looking at her with a grin. “The pizza should be here in a few minutes. I didn’t know what you wanted, so ordered pepperoni because that’s universally liked.”

“Yeah, pepperoni is fine.” she sat next to him. Stiles pointed to a picture next to the TV.

“Is that the friend who set you up?”

“Yeah, her name’s Allison.”

“Is she already planning a make-up blind date with the guy you were supposed to meet?”

Lydia held a smile.

“I don’t know. Is your friend doing it?”

“Nah, Scott started to apologize as soon as I told him I met the wrong person.” He shrugged, “he stopped when he realized I wasn’t mad about it.”

“Allison didn’t apologize at all, she was more interested to know why did I stay in a date with a strange guy when I didn’t even want to go to the guy I was set up with.”

“Why’s that?”

Lydia looked at him with a smile. 

“Well, I  _ had _ to try to get his name out of him,” she rolled her eyes, “what else could it be?”

“He probably thought you liked his company as much as he liked yours.”

“Maybe,” she noticed how close they were, “but I would never let him know that.”

“I think he’d love to know that.” Stiles’ eyes were moving from her eyes to her lips, “it’s probably driving him crazy not knowing.” 

“I’m counting on it.” 

And then she felt it. The same feeling she had when Stiles dropped her off and their lips almost touched were back. But this time, Allison wasn’t there to call her and break the spell.

Stiles touched her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb and his touched burned. Once more, her heart was beating faster and her eyes dropped to his pinkish lips that looked irresistible. She wanted to know how it would feel when it touched hers.

Lydia leaned forward, eager to kiss Stiles for the very first time, but was disappointed again by a knock on the door.

Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Lydia shot him an apologizing smile. She walked to her door, hoping it wasn’t Allison, who constantly forgot her keys, because she thinks she’d murder her best friend for ruining the moment for the second time.

To Allison’s luck, it was the pizza delivery.

“Two pizzas for Stiles Stilinski,” the teenage boy said before looking at Lydia and shooting her a smile. “It’s $25 dollars.”

“There you go,” Stiles appeared behind her, giving him the cash before Lydia closed the door. She put the pizzas in the counter and looked at him. “So,” he cleared his throat, “ready for Empire Strikes Back?”

“No.”

Stiles looked at the clock behind her, “yeah, I guess it’s too late for a two-hour movie… We can have pizza and talk.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh,” he scratched his neck, “well, uh, I guess I’ll get going then. Thanks for having me.”

Lydia took a few steps towards him, looking straight into his eyes, before stopping right in front of him. The height difference was considerable and with Lydia without heels, her head reached a finger below his shoulder.

“I have another idea,” she said, before pulling both hands on his face and pulling him down on a slow kiss. Stiles’ hands went immediately to her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. 

Lydia loved the feeling right before a kiss, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of Stiles’ lips against hers. Her mind went blank as soon as they touched like she was numbed by his touch, by his mouth.

Kissing Stiles was a blank canvas and Lydia never felt more inspired.

“Wow,” Stiles said when they broke apart, “I  _ really _ like that idea.”

“I did too,” she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the couch. “I think I have a few more ideas similar to this one.”

“I’d love to hear them,” he said, before kissing her again.

Lydia hoped she would remember to put the sock at the door after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @covisnky on tumblr, let me know if you liked it and come talk to me!


End file.
